


Black and Yellow

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [3]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Heechul disapproves, Donghae doesn't care, and Hyukjae doesn't know what it got himself into. Also known as the Hogwarts AU.





	Black and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my old works from AFF to AO3.

“What are you wearing?!” Heechul demands, standing up from his seat and staring at him in utter horror. The crowd of students around them edge away and Kyuhyun, sitting beside Heechul, sighs and put his book down.

Donghae looks past his scarf and down to his black robe, but nothing seems out from the ordinary from his usual attire. He glances at Kyuhyun for answer but Kyuhyun’s eyes are glued to his neck. “What?”

“Your scarf,” Kyuhyun says, pointing at his neck and Donghae looks down at one of the tail ends of his scarf and lifts it up to examine it.  

“What’s wrong with it?” he asks when he couldn’t find any stains or even holes in his scarf.

“You--” Heechul sputters and drags his hand over his face in exasperation.

Jessica pats Heechul’s shoulder consolingly and looks up at Donghae to say, “He meant why are you wearing a Hufflepuff’s scarf.”

“Oh,” Donghae says, bending down and massaging his left knee, “can I sit first?”

Heechul pushes Kyuhyun back against the stand and leans toward a boy sitting next to Kyuhyun.  “Kunji move it,” Heechul orders, gesturing with his hand for Kunji to _go_ away.  

Kunji eyes go wide and he looks at Kyuhyun for help, who just shrugs. “But I,” he starts, “it’s my seat and--”

Heechul raises an eyebrow and says very loudly, “Do you want me to tell everyone why you were in the girl’s bathroom yesterday?” And suddenly all eyes on the stand turn to Kunji.

Kunji blushes bright red and looks down at his hands in despair. “I--I,” he stutters and then gets up and run out of the Slytherin’s viewing stand as several variations of ‘pervert’ can be heard.

“Thanks Kunji!” Donghae shouts at his retreating back and takes the now empty seat beside Kyuhyun.

“Now, take it off,” Heechul hisses, reaching over Kyuhyun and grabbing at his scarf, but Jessica pulls him back to his seat.

Donghae scoots slightly away from Heechul and makes a face. “Don’t wanna.”

“You are not supporting the _Hufflepuffs_ ,” Heechul hisses.

“I’m not,” Donghae rolls his eyes, even he wouldn’t go that far, “I’m supporting my _boyfriend_.”

“Congratulation!” Jessica claps her hands excitedly and smiles brightly at him.

“Huh,” Kyuhyun says thoughtfully.

“ _What!_ ” Heechul screeches and Donghae winces at what he had unleashed.  

“Will you guys shut up?! We’re trying to watch the game here,” a boisterous voice right behind them cuts into their conversation

Heechul swerves around and narrows his eyes at a fellow Slytherin sitting on the bench several rows behind them. “You want to say that again, Seonyu, because I thought you just told _me_ to shut up.”

Seonyu face grows pale looks. “Uh,” he says, looking at his friends to back him up but they all pretend to be busy watching the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match instead, “n-nothing.” He retreats back into his seat and say no more.   

“Thought so.” Heechul turns back and refocuses his attention at Donghae, his nostril flaring. “Which Hufflepuff are you dating?!”

Donghae slyly looks up at the sky to a fuzzy yellow figure flying high above them watching for the snitch and grins.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Heechul says, groaning out loud. 

_“What.”_ Donghae pouts, he really likes him.

“You’re dating Lee Hyukjae?” Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“The Hogwart Champion?” Jessica asks quizzingly.

Donghae grins and nods. “Yep and I even got this scarf from him.” He touches his scarf fondly.

“That clumsy-no-name-useless kid?” Heechul demands and looks about to throttle him. “Why _him_?”

“You said you like him!” Donghae fumes. Hyukjae had been sweet and shy and kind and nothing like his past boyfriends. He doesn’t understand why Heechul doesn’t approve of Hyukjae.

“I said I think he’s okay for a badger and that wasn’t a blessing to go date him!”

“Hyukjae got picked as our Champion and he’s seeker for the Hufflepuffs, so I don’t see what’s wrong with dating him.” Donghae scowls profusely, clenching his fists.

“He entered his name into the Goblet of Fire as a _joke_ and the only thing he is good at his flying,” Heechul argues. “I like it better when you were dating that Ravenclaw.”

“You hated Kibum,” Donghae points out. “You said he was an arrogant know-it-all bookworm and you still can’t remember his _name_.” Everytime Heechul had meet Kibum he had unhelpfully ‘forgotten’ Kibum’s name and had call him everything but Kibum.   

“While they were dating, you made his orange juice exploded at every breakfast so much so that he is still afraid to have be near one even now,” Kyuhyun adds in, picking up his book again and going back to reading it.

Jessica pauses from watching the match and turns to them to say, “And you wouldn’t stop ranting for weeks until Donghae broke up with him!” She giggles at the memory before turning back to the game, and everyone else that is not them pretend Heechul and Donghae doesn’t exist and avidly turned them out to watch the game. 

Heechul rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Whatever, the main point is Donghae shouldn’t be dating a badger!”

Donghae sighs and stretches his legs out. “Just two weeks ago you called us all into the common room and specifically told us we should all be supporting Hyukjae because he’s going to win the Triwizard Tournament for us,” Donghae recalls that night.  

“That’s because Siwon wasn’t picked and I have a lot riding on us winning the tournament!” Heechul explains, looking across toward the Gryffindor’s viewing stand.

Donghae narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “Is this because of the betting pool that’s going around?”

“Yes,” he says, because no point in denying it now and beside even the _professors_ are in on it.

“How is Hyukjae different from Siwon? And you hate the Gryffindors even more than the Hufflepuffs.” Donghae still remembers the prank wars that derailed into a war of attrition between their two Houses and landed nearly half of both of the Houses in the Hospital’s Wing and the Headmaster was called in to break them up.

Heechul raises three fingers up and starts counting down. “For one, he’s not Siwon, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Two, he doesn’t have any magical talents that can help him in the tournament that I know of and I do, okay, I had my minions pulled up his school record.  And lastly, he’s Lee _Hyukjae_. Nobody even knew about him till he got picked by the Goblet of Fire. So, do you see why I don’t think he’s suitable for you, my precious prodigal?” Heechul looks at him pointedly.

“I don’t care,” Donghae huffs. “Hyukjae will prove you wrong, just you watch.” Everyone keep underestimating Hyukjae, but Donghae was lucky enough to get a glimpse of the _real_ Hyukjae behind that nervous-shy-insecure mask, and all Hyukjae need is chance to prove to everyone that he deserve getting picked by the Goblet. 

Heechul shrugs. “We’ll see,” then, he narrows his eyes. “It’s bad enough you’re dating a badger but you’re going around wearing their color?” Heechul points at him. “You, take that off now.”

“It’s not like they’re playing a game against us,” Donghae says, pouting, “and it’s cold.” He tightens the scarf around his neck and blows warm air into his cold hands.

Heechul snaps his finger and Baekun suddenly appears before them. “Give Donghae your gloves and scarf.” Baekun looks pleadingly at Donghae and he doesn’t have to say anything for Donghae to know that he really, really didn’t want to give away one of the few protections he has against the frigid winter air.

“If I don’t wear this how would Hyukjae spot me in the stand,” Donghae says, holding tightly onto his scarf and smiling at Baekun.

Heechul doesn’t look please but he also doesn’t want to start another argument with Donghae. “Fine,” he says resignedly, “you can go now Baekun.”

Baekun lets out a sigh of relief that he’s not going to be freezing to death in the near future and goes back to his seat.

“So, how’s the game?” Donghae asks, getting himself comfortable in his seat and into the game.

“Hufflepuff is down by a hundred and twenty points deficit,” Jessica answers him, not taking her eyes off the quidditch pitch.  

“Oh,” he winces. Donghae didn’t think it was going that badly for the Hufflepuffs. “Can they come back from that?”

“Highly unlikely since the Ravenclaw’s Keeper is Seohyun and she’s not letting anymore quaffle past her,” Kyuhyun contributes, flipping a page of his book.

“But Hufflepuffs has tighten their defenses too so it’s a game up to the Seekers now,” Jessica says as the Hufflepuff’s beater aims and hits the bludger at a Ravenclaw’s chaser, making him swerve out of control and drops the quaffle.

“Sunny will catch the snitch and end the game,” Heechul states, staring up at the blue fuzzy spot flying past them.

Donghae keens his neck up and tries to spot Hyukjae, a yellow blip above him. “I think the Hufflepuffs are going to win this match.”

“Bite your tongue,” Heechul spits, utterly repulsed by the idea of it.

“Hyukjae will catch the snitch and win it,” he says with certainty. Donghae had watched Hyukjae tirelessly practice for this match when he heard he was going to play in the starting position. He has every faith that Hyukjae is going to give his House this win.

Donghae sees Hyukjae is now flying close by to their stand and he stands up. “Hyukjae!” Donghae shouts and waves frantically at him, hoping to catch his attention.

Luckily, Hyukjae hears him and slow down near their stand. He glances at Donghae and smiles bashfully, and gives him a wave. Donghae grins and sends a flying kiss Hyukjae way, who ducks and goes completely red before flying away to continue his hunt for the snitch.

Donghae turns to his friends and gushes happily, “Did you see that?! He saw me and even says hi!”

Kyuhyun doesn’t take his eyes off his book. “Sure.”

Jessica smiles and gives him a thumb up. “That was cute.”

“You’re a disgrace to the Slytherin’s name,” Heechul mumbles into his hands hysterically. Donghae ignores him, because Heechul like to have his dramatic moment every now and then. He sits down and continues to watch the match.

Just as his friend had said, the match is not really going anywhere. The Ravenclaw’s keeper has managed to keep the quaffle away from the goal baskets and stopping the Hufflepuffs from catching up. The Hufflepuffs’ chasers and beaters are maintaining a tight control of the quaffle and keep on trying to score but with the Seohyun finally picking up her game, the match is at a standstill right now and can only rely on the seekers to end this game.

Donghae watch anxiously for Hyukjae and snitch even though he believes Hyukjae could do it, it still make him nervous watching it. Hyukjae is hovering not far across the Gryffindor’s viewing stand and his eyes are focus on a patch a sky above him, then he’s rushing forth and chasing after an invisible snitch and Sunny catches on to what he is doing. Now, it’s a race between the two toward the snitch and Sunny is fast and highly maneuverable but Donghae had seen the way Hyukjae had fly and it was terrifying and utterly beautiful.

Hyukjae slows down and lets Sunny past him by and Sunny barely give it any thought and zooms after the snitch. The snitch abruptly pauses and at the speed Sunny is going she can’t stop her broom and flies past the snitch. The snitch darts off in another direction and Hyukjae, who had deliberately lag behind, manages to turns his broom around without a pause to his speed to chase after the snitch. This time Hyukjae hugs himself around the broom to quickly gain speed and reaches his right hand out for the snitch. He gets closer and closer by the seconds and Donghae watches it all with bated breath. .

The snitch pauses suddenly again but Hyukjae, who eyes never left the snitch, jerks his broom to a stop and twist his arm out and grabs the snitch before it can sprint off somewhere else.  

“Lee Hyukjae caught the snitch! He got it!” Shindong booms over the speaker. “Hufflepuff has narrowingly won the match!”

Donghae quickly stands up and claps his hand wildly while everyone groans and mutters bitterly at Ravenclaw lost. “You did it, Hyukjae!” he yells out and takes off his scarf and waves it around madly.

Hyukjae turns around, as if he heard Donghae and when he spots Donghae, he smiles and kisses the snitch in his hands before his teammates jump him. Donghae nearly had a heart attack because he didn’t think the Hyukjae who hesitatingly held Donghae’s hands in his trembling and sweaty palms was that brazen! Donghae jumps up and down in his spot excitedly.

“Someone gets him out of here before he embarrasses us any further,” Heechul complains helplessly.

“Oh leave him alone, Heechul,” Jessica rolls her eyes, “he’s just happy because his boyfriend succeeded.”

“This _time,_ ” Heechul emphasizes. “Who knows when they give the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament he could fail spectacularly and humiliate our school.”  

Jessica tilts her head curiously. “Since when do you care what other think about our school?”

“Since I have several galleon riding on us winning, so Donghae’s badger boyfriend better not fail or he’s going to make an enemy out of us,” Heechul says, folding his arms and staring out at the quidditch pitch where the Hufflepuff team is celebrating their win. 

“Us,” Jessica says, twitching her lips in amusement. 

Kyuhyun, who finally closes his book at this point, stretches his neck. “Who knows, maybe Hyukjae will pull win it for us. Though that would be a miracle.”  

Donghae puffs up his cheek sulkily. “I’m going to go down and give my _awesome_ Hufflepuff boyfriend a real kiss this time,” he declares, standing up. 

“Go away,” Heechul begs, waving him away, “please.” 

Donghae sticks his tongue out at him. “Yea, yea, I’m going.” He heads toward the stairway that leads out of the viewing stand and pause there. He turns around and gives Heechul a wide smile.

“The Hufflepuffs been doing good so far in earning House Points so maybe they’ll even win the House Cup this year plus with Hyukjae winning the Triwizard Tournament, it'll be a Hufflepuff's year,” he says and runs off before Heechul decide put a jinx on him.   

Heechul’s outrage and curse chases after him. “Lee fucking Donghae!” He snickers and happily runs down the stair to meet his boyfriend. Donghae will make sure that Hyukjae win the Triwizard Tournament by any means necessary and make Heechul _eat_ his words.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this [Hogwarts AU](http://kewltie.tumblr.com/post/50680743314/can-you-give-some-information-about-that-hp-eunhae-fic) and this is a look into that 'verse *g*, since I couldn't resist writing in it. I'm a firm believer that your House doesn't ultimately define you :P, so many of the character traits SJ and others exibit can be argue that they belong to other House (THOUGH I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH ABOUT SLYTHERIN!DONGHAE, -cough- jk) and interhouse rivalry is ugly, yo.


End file.
